1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic water distributor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional automatic water distributor is used in a shower faucet to distribute water by ways of water pressure so that the water sprays from the shower faucet or a shower. However, when switching a water spray type, a water hammer effect will occur to generate shock and noise. In addition, when at a lower pressure, the water can not be distributed well.
Therefore, an improved automatic water distributor is developed and disclosed in CN Patent No. 201186249Y.
Nevertheless, when the water operates during water distributing process, e.g., the water plug closes a hole again after it disengages from the hole, and the water plug is pushed by a spring to return back to its original position quickly and impacts a raised fringe of a fitting pipe to generate shock and water hammer noises.
Moreover, when the improved automatic water distributor is at a lower pressure, it is limited by a spring without being pushed upward to disengage from the hole, hence the automatic water distributor can not distribute water well when the faucet sprays water or the automatic water distributor is switched in a faucet mode.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.